Coming Home
by Tokunan
Summary: After joining the JMSDF, Takeru is sent away for almost 2 years, and when he gets back home, he has a lot of catching up to do with his family.  Especially Ikamusume.  Ikamusume x Takeru
1. Prologue Pt 1: Isn't That A Long Time?

Summary: After joining the JMSDF, Takeru is sent away for almost 2 years, and when he gets back home, he has a lot of catching up to do with his family. Especially Ikamusume. Takeru x Ikamusume

* * *

2 Years Ago

"_WHAT?"_

"_Ehehehe..."_

_Takeru rubbed the back of his head in nervousness._

"_I can't believe you joined! I could see you doing a lot of things, but joining the Navy was NOT one of them!" Eiko exclaimed._

"_Takeru, why did you join the Maritime Forces without talking to us first?" Chizuru asked._

"_I'm sorry Chizuru, but I knew that everyone would disagree if I did, and I really wanted to, so that's why I decided to join before saying anything." he said._

"_I...I see...Well, why didn't you go to Tokyo University? You had a scholarship offer and everything and you decided to join the military?"_

"_It was a personal choice. I'm really sorry..." Takeru apologized again_

_Chizuru was a real sweetheart who always sort of 'understood' and he hated to disappoint or sadden her more than anyone else, but he did what he had to do. It was then that Ikamusume had come downstairs, yawning as she did and stretching her arms over her head._

"_What's with all the noise? You woke me up Eiko...again -de geso"_

"_Well why don't we just have Takeru explain just what all the noise is about. Well how about it?" Eiko said as she looked over at him._

_Takeru rubbed the back of his head and smiled nervously at Ikamusume._

"_I joined the Maritime Defense Forces and I leave today for training." he said to her._

_Ikamusume looked puzzled._

"_Maritime...Defense Forces? What's that -de geso?"_

"_It's what you _would've_ fought at sea if you invaded normally all those years ago!" Eiko told her._

_A pale look overtook Ikamusume's face._

"_D...Does that mean you're going to kill me -ika?" _

_Takeru couldn't help but laugh at that as he shook his head._

"_No no, don't worry, nothing like that. If it makes you feel better, you did inspire me to join." Takeru explained to her._

"_I don't know if that's a good thing -de geso..." she mumbled._

_Takeru laughed nervously. Chizuru let out a small breath and looked towards Takeru._

"_Really though, I really wish you could've said something sooner. Telling us the day you leave for training...it's so sudden and we are not prepared at all." Chizuru said._

_Takeru sighed. "I know, and I said I'm sorry, but I really didn't want to worry anyone unnecessarily."_

"_Well we're all worried now!" Eiko blasted._

"_I'm just leaving for training Eiko, it's not like I'm going off to combat." Takeru tried to console._

"_Combat is the first thing you're going to see afterward though kid! You aren't joining the Navy to go on a joy ride."_

"_Eiko, how many battles are we currently evolved in right now?" Takeru challenged._

_That made her stop talking for a moment and then back down. Takeru reached over and then placed his hand on her shoulder and looked down at her. Over the years Takeru has grown much taller, almost a head taller than Gorou. Ikamusume, on the other hand, hasn't changed one bit and looked exactly the same as the day they first met._

"_I understand you're concerned, and I truly appreciate it, I really do. But again, you have to look at it realistically. And just because you join the military does not mean that you will automatically see combat. It doesn't mean that you even have to be a combat troop. You can be a computer tech or something. So while I understand your concern, it is unneeded concern. I'm going to be fine." Takeru reassured._

_Eiko's lip quivered and then she wrapped her arms around Takeru and began crying into him. Takeru smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly._

"_There there. Everything is going to be fine." he spoke softly._

_Ikamusume watched as this was all going on and was a little surprised. She rarely has ever seen Eiko cry before and judging by it all, this was the last time she was going to see Takeru for a little while. At least that is what she got from it all. But how long? She hoped not too long. She had began to develop feelings for him though she didn't understand just what it was. All she knew was that she liked being close and she definately didn't like being away from him for too long._

"_So Takeru..." Ikamusume started._

_He turned his head over and looked at her._

"_How long will you be away -de geso?" she asked._

"_Well training is about 10 weeks long then I'll be sent on my first assignment; probably at the JMSDF base in Somalia." Takeru explained to her._

_Ikamusume already didn't like the sound of the length of time she would be away from him. She swallowed a lump in the back of her throat._

"_And...how long is your assignment -de geso?"_

"_I don't really know. Anywhere from 8 to 24 months. Maybe longer, maybe shorter. It just depends on how bad piracy in the Somali waters are and how short of troops we're on. Less troops means more time while more troops mean less. I would bet on around 12-18 months is pretty accurate."_

_Her world had just shattered._

"_Wh...what -de geso?" Ikamusume said meekly._

_8 to 24_ months_? That was a very, very long time, especially if it turned out to be 24 months. Ikamusume collapsed onto her hands and knees._

"_I-Ikamusume?" Takeru said._

"_Takeru..." Eiko said._

_He looked down at her when she called his name. Eiko looked up at him with wet eyes._

"_At least let us take you to the station?" Eiko sniffled._

_Takeru smiled and nodded his head._

"_Actually, I was going to ask that myself."_

_Eiko nodded her head and then let go of him and wiped her eyes._

"_Well, I'd better go and get some things before I go..."_

_As Takeru turned around to go to his room, he felt Ikamusume's tentacle reach out and grab his wrist and stop him. He turned around and looked at her. She was standing up, but her head was down and her bangs were covering her eyes._

"_Takeru...don't go -de geso..." she said quietly._

"_I have to go, I've already..." he was cut off._

"_Please don't go Takeru -de geso!" Ikamusume exclaimed as she lifted her head and looked straight at him._

_The poor thing looked like she was about to break into tears._

"_I...I have to go Ikamusume. I've already signed the papers and they'll be expecting me." he told her._

"_Then I'll go with you -de geso!"_

"_Well you can't join the Navy if that's what you're implying. You're not even a Japanese citizen. And even if they let you in, you wouldn't be placed in the same place as me since you're a girl." _

"_Takeru!"_

_Tears began to form in Ikamusume's eyes._

"_Ikamusume..."_

"_I don't want you to go Takeru! I don't want you to go -de geso!" she cried._

_Takeru looked at her and then let out a small 'heh'. Not too long ago, he was shorter than her and she looked at him as a kid. Now it was the complete opposite. He walked over to her and then placed his hand on her shoulder. She sniffled and looked up at him._

"_Everything is going to be alright, I promise. I'm going off for training, then my assignment starts and then I'll be back as soon as it's over, okay? Please don't cry Ikamusume, you're making it so much harder than it already is." Takeru cooed_

_Ikamusume then started crying and held onto Takeru, much like Eiko did only moments ago. She really was so adorable. Takeru chuckled softly and comforted her all the same._

_Once everyone calmed down and Takeru gathered his things, all four of them had headed off to drop Takeru off at the station. It was really hard for everyone to say their goodbyes and everyone cried except Takeru, who had to fight his tears back. That would be the last they would see of him for a long, long time._

_

* * *

_

Present Day

Every day since Takeru had left, Ikamusume had sat in his room and looked out the window and waited for his return. She would look around at his empty room and remember all the times that the two used to play around and have a good time. Those days were long over. Ikamusume pulled her knees up to her chest and continued to look out the window. She had lost track of how many days it has been since she had last seen him. They would get a call or letter from him every so often, and it would make her really happy, especially a call, but those were far and few in between and really, she just wanted to see him again, even if only for five minutes. Even though she had Eiko and Chizuru, and even Sanae and Kiyomi, they just couldn't make her feel the way she did when she was around Takeru. She just did not know why. She had asked Kiyomi once and she explained to her that Ikamusume loved him. It made her shake her head. There was no way she loved him. Like him, sure, but love? No. Ikamusume knew herself better than that. She didn't know what to say or what to think of it. She was soon shaken from these thoughts though when Eiko had knocked on and opened up the door and poked her head in.

"Hey Ikamusume. Dinner's ready."

Ikamusume nodded her head. "I'll be there in a moment -de geso."

Eiko then closed the door and then Ikamusume sighed and looked out the window again, hoping that he would be there, but alas, he was not, and the street was just as empty as it was a second ago. She turned her gaze to a collection of photos of her and him back when he was in high school taken in one of those photo booths found in the shopping centers. Seeing the goofy, funny and happy looks on their faces always brought a smile to her face. If only Takeru was there to share her smiles with her. Her stomach growled and she got up from the bed and stood up.

"_Ikamusume!_" Chizuru called from downstairs.

"Coming -de geso!"

With that, Ikamusume headed out the door and then closed it behind her. She headed downstairs and met up with Eiko and Chizuru and then took a seat.

"It's about time." Eiko said.

Ikamusume just ignored.

"Takeru won't be back for another couple weeks. I can't wait to see him again -de geso!" Ikamusume exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can't either."

"Me neither."

"It's been such a long time since we've last seen him. I wonder how he's doing..." Chizuru pondered aloud.

There was then a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Eiko called.

She then walked over and opened up the door. Who it was on the other side had shocked her silent.


	2. Prologue Pt 2: Isn't It Combat?

2 Days Ago

Dear Eiko, Chizuru and Ikamusume,

How are you all doing? I hope everything is going well for you all. I'm so excited that I will get to see you all again soon. I am constantly counting the days until I leave Somalia. 2 weeks, 5 days, 10 hours, 33 minutes and 10 seconds from the time I am writing this.

These last few months have been especially hard as they keep pulling out more troops from both ground and sea. We're spread so thin that an attack on us of any level would be devastating. Now we are relying purely on intimidation factor, but that will last only so long. But then again, you know those typical politicians back home; spineless and ignorant. They wouldn't last a second out here.

All of us have been put on high alert and I myself have almost been put on combat patrol with the ground troops a couple times, but thankfully I was spared the duty. I spend most of my time on ships anyways, so I think they need me there more than anywhere else. But lately...

_Takeru was interrupted from his writing when the door to his room was opened._

"_Aizawa!"_

_Takeru turned around and faced his Petty Officer. He was holding an empty Type 89 rifle in his hands._

_"Sir?"_

"_Assemble your team. You're going to assist our guys on the ground to escort a Somali VIP to a safehouse."_

"_Why, I'm a sailor, not an infantryman." Takeru said._

"_Ground units are hurting for men. You've all been taught how to use a rifle anyway and it's just for this one mission. Here, catch." his PO said as he tossed him the rifle._

_Takeru caught the rifle and then sighed._

"_Right. Be there in 10." Takeru said._

"_Not good enough. You leave in 5."_

"_Isn't delivering Somali VIP high-risk? I thought we let the Americans take care of them?" Takeru inquired._

"_Normally we do, but this VIP is a valuable asset to Japan, and he specifically requested we escort him. It should be fine as US SEAL teams have already somewhat cleared the path from the real dangers." his PO explained._

"_And we don't have enough guys on the ground to do it?"_

"_We have just enough ground forces to secure the base and that's it. The men are already spread thin as it is and we can't afford to make it even thinner. 2 teams; one ground and your team, will make the delivery. One team from the ground is all we can spare."_

_Takeru then nodded his head._

"_Yes sir. I'll assemble my team right now."_

"_Hurry up Aizawa, double time."_

"_Sir!"_

_Takeru got up and then left his room and went to assemble the rest of his team. When he told them of their duty, they all said the same thing he did._

"_Now they're pulling us into the mix?"_

"_Ground troops are too thin to spare any more of them, we have no choice. Meet in the armory, we leave in 5 minutes."_

_After telling his men to get ready, Takeru headed over to the armory to get ammo and gear. He met up with one of his new friends, Ichiro, who was just transferred there from the ground forces._

"_Hey Ichiro, you got this assignment too?" Takeru asked._

"_Yeah. It sucks that we're running so low on men. I don't know what the politicians back home are thinking."_

"_I feel that one."_

_Takeru leaned his rifle against the wall and then grabbed body armor and pulled it over and around himself._

"_How long have you been here?" Ichiro asked._

"_About 2 years now."_

"_Wow."_

"Only have a couple weeks left. I can't wait to get out of this fuckin place." Takeru said.

"_Amen." Ichiro mumbled._

_After securing his armor, he pulled over an LBE vest and then moved to attach his drop-leg holster._

"_So are they going to fly you back or ship you?"_

"_Ship me unfortunately, but I'd rather be on the ship home than here."_

_After fitting the holster, he picked up a Sig P226 from the armory table and then after loading a magazine into it and flicking the safety on, he slid it into the holster. He then moved to load his MOLLE pouches with magazines for his rifle and sidearm._

"_Do you know how long the ride is going to be from here back to Japan?"_

"_No. All I know is that it just can't be fast enough."_

_He finished his loadout and then after attaching a knife to his vest and placing two grenades onto his belt, he was ready to go._

"_Meet you at the front." Takeru said._

_Ichiro nodded his head. Takeru then grabbed a helmet and then headed out of the armory and out to the front of the base. When he got there, he was greeted by a couple of the ground troops._

"_Aizawa."_

"Itou."

_The two nodded to each other. The two were good friends and had been deployed to Somalia at the same time._

"_So this is just going to be a simple mission, right?" Takeru asked._

_"Pretty straight forward. Get the VIP and deliver him, that's all." Itou explained._

"_You're on point Aizawa. Get on the M2." the sergeant said._

"_Sir."_

_Takeru did as told and he got into the Humvee and mounted the M2. He was handed up a box of ammo and then Takeru loaded the machine gun. After cocking it twice and flicking the safety on, he was ready to go. It was that time that the rest of the crew had arrived from the armory and was ready to go._

"_Tanaka, Kyuuji and Itou. You three are in the Humvee with Aizawa and I. Ishii, you're on the M2 in the second Humvee and everyone else is in there as well, got it?"_

"_Yes sir!"_

"_Good, let's move out."_

_Everyone took their ordered positions and then after that, they were off._

_When they left the base, the sun was bright and it blinded Takeru for a moment. Once he adjusted to the light, he looked around. It was a nice day outside; clear blue skies with almost no clouds. It was just too bad that he was on duty and couldn't enjoy this wonderful day. Then again, it was just a delivery mission and everything should just go smooth as glass, that is, assuming the SEALS had actually cleared everything like his PO had told him._

"_So Aizawa." called Kyuuji from inside as he tapped his leg._

_Takeru looked down at him._

"_Heard you're leaving pretty soon."_

"_Couple of weeks."_

"_Lucky bastard. I just got here and I already hate this place."_

"_Good luck." Takeru chuckled and then looked straight ahead._

_They arrived at the safe house a few minutes later and then they cut the engine. Something didn't feel right. It became really quiet; it was really eerie._

"_Everybody out. Let's extract the VIP. I have a bad feeling about this, so stay alert." the sergeant said._

_Everyone got out of the Humvees and then headed towards the safe house. Everyone was on high alert._

_"I don't like this...not one bit..."_

"_Shut it Matsuda."_

_When the arrived at the front, they saw that the door was open, and that caused alarm amongst everyone._

"_What the fuck happened here?"_

"_Mr. Daar? Are you in here Mr. Daar?" the sergeant called in English._

"_Where the fuck is he?" Tanaka inquired._

"_Shut up Tanaka. Mr. Daar?"_

_The sergeant turned towards them._

"_Matsuda, Sakamoto. Cover the outside. Rest of you on me. Aizawa, you take point."_

_Takeru nodded and then raised his rifle and headed into the safe house. The others followed behind him, rifles at the ready. He was nervous, very nervous._

"_Mr. Daar? Mr. Daar it's the JSDF. We're here to take you to the next house."_

"_It's too fuckin quiet in here." Itou said._

"_Aizawa, Itou, upstairs. Tanaka, Kyuuji, left side. Ishii, Inoue, go look in the back. Masao, you're with me on the right. Move."_

_Everyone teamed up as ordered and then began to search the house. Takeru and Itou headed upstairs slowly and cautiously._

"_You think he's been compromised?" Itou asked._

_"I don't know." Takeru replied._

_The two looked down the hallway and then began to clear each room one by one._

"_Left rooms clear." _

"_Right rooms clear."_

_The two then met up at the end of the hall at the last, presumably the master, room._

_"Stack up."_

_One got on each side of the door, and then Takeru looked over at Itou and nodded his head. Itou nodded and then he moved in front of the door and then kicked it open. When he did, Takeru stormed the room, and what he saw in there was nothing short of grotesque. There lay the VIP, dead and mangled in his own intestines with blood painting the room. Takeru had to turn away. When Itou saw it, he did the same. Takeru pushed the button his radio._

"_Maruyama-gunsou, come in."_

"What is it?_"_

"_This is Aizawa. We've found the VIP. You'd better come here and take a look at this."_

"Be there, out._"_

_Takeru sighed and then shook his head._

"_Goddamn it..."_

"_Man I've seen some crazy ass shit in my life but this..." Itou said._

_It was then that the sergeant came running in and when he did, he stopped immediately when he saw what happened._

"_What the...who did this?"_

_It was then someone popped out of the closet and then decapitated the sergeant with a machete._

_"Gunsou!"_

_Itou pointed his rifle at the man and then popped two rounds into his chest. The man fell to the ground and then mustered just enough strength to press a button in his left hand and then he died. When he did, his hand relaxed and then the device rolled out. It was beeping and then Takeru knew immediately what it was._

"_Broken bones or death; bones heal." Takeru said._

_With that, he grabbed Itou and then threw him and himself out the window and when he did, the entire house exploded. The shockwave threw the two out onto the grass in the back. All of a sudden when the explosion died down, a rain of automatic gunfire hailed down at them and they had to move to cover quickly. The two groaned at the pain of the impact and shockwave, but pulled themselves together and returned fire._

"_Fuck man! They killed Maruyama!" Itou said._

"_Forget about it Itou, just return fire!"_

_Takeru flicked the selector to semi-auto and took aimed two-round shots while Itou flicked it to auto and provided sustaining fire._

"_Reloading!" Itou called out._

"_We have to get back to the humvees!" Takeru said._

"_You move back, I'll provide covering fire!"_

_Takeru nodded his head. After Itou reloaded his weapon, he counted to three._

"_One, two...go go go!"_

_With that, Itou popped up and then laid down fire as Takeru ran back to the next cover._

"_Itou go!"_

_Takeru popped up and flicked the selector to auto and provided cover fire as Itou ran back to the cover with him. Once he was back, Takeru reloaded his rifle and then looked around._

"_I don't think we'll have enough ammo to cover the rest of the way!"_

"_I know! We're going to have to try though!"_

_They took cover from gunfire a little longer and then Itou popped up._

_"Covering fire!"_

_Takeru then ran towards the next nearest cover and when he got there..._

_"Covering fire!"_

_Itou reloaded and then he ran back towards Takeru. When he got there, a bullet struck Takeru's helmet and knocked it off. It startled him and he ducked for cover and looked over. He attempted to grab it but Itou pulled him back._

"_No forget it, it's gone! Just keep moving! Covering fire!"_

_Takeru grit his teeth and then ran towards the next cover and then provided fire as Itou made his way back._

"_I only have one magazine left!" Itou said._

_"Me too! We're going to have to make a run for it!"_

"_Ready?"_

"One..."

"_Two..."_

_The two sucked in a breath and then..._

"_THREE..."_

_The two got up from cover and then ran as fast as the could out from the back and towards the front. Every now and then they turned around and laid down a few rounds for support but they just kept on running. They got up to the front and then gunfire died down a little. It seemed that everything was concentrated in the back, but not for long. They were out of ammo for their rifles, so they tossed it; they didn't need extra weight,_

"_Aizawa, get on the M2! I'll drive!"_

"_Right!"_

_The two then made a run for the humvees, now able to run faster now that their rifles were tossed. However, when they got close, someone popped out of nowhere and drove a knife into Itou's neck. Takeru turned around and when he saw, he pulled out his sidearm._

"_Itou! Nooooo!"_

_The man tried to rush Takeru, but he popped two rounds in the chest and one right in the skull. He rushed over to Itou and kneeled down by him._

_"Itou! Itou!" Takeru cried._

_Itou was gurgling for a moment before he died. Takeru shut his eyes and shook his head._

_"No no no!"_

_He then heard them coming towards the front, and then he grit his teeth. He moved over to the humvee and mounted the M2 machine gun and then when they began to pour through, he let them have it. Once they were all gone, Takeru was still and quiet for a moment as he let what had just happened process in his mind. He then began to tear up and sat and cried for a moment. He was the only one left; the only one. He let it all out before picking up the radio in the humvee and radioed the base._

"_HQ this is Yamato 1, come in."_

"Yamato 1, this is HQ, go ahead, over._"_

"_Mission failed. The VIP is dead, my men are dead, everyone is dead except me."_

"What? What happened out there?_"_

"_We were fuckin ambushed. They got to the VIP before us and wiped everyone out. Itou and I managed to make it out of the building but Itou was compromised at the last minute. Orders?"_

"Return home Yamato 1._"_

"_Yes sir, Yamato 1 out."_

_Takeru placed the radio back and then got into the driver's seat and then he drove off back to the base._

_

* * *

_

A Few Hours Later

"_Well you look clear as day Aizawa. Just a few cuts and scratches. Of course I'm sure you're a little shaken up. I'm just surprised the shockwave didn't do more damage than it did." the doctor said._

"_So am I clear? I really just want to go for a walk." Takeru said._

"_Well yes, you're clear. I would like to keep you for a little to monitor you but you seem to be fine."_

"_Great."_

_With that, Takeru stood up and made to exit, but the door was opened by his PO._

"_Aizawa, the captain wants to see you."_

_Takeru nodded his head. He really didn't want to see anymore command for the day. He had just been involved in an intense battle and lost a good friend of his...two good friends. He wanted nothing more than to go for a walk and clear his mind. Nonetheless, he headed out of the medical wing and towards the captain's office. He knocked on the door._

"_Come in."_

_Takeru opened the door and walked in and closed the door behind him._

"_Aizawa. Please, have a seat." the captain said as he motioned him to have a seat in front of his desk._

_Takeru nodded and then walked over and sat down._

"_I'm sorry to hear about what happened today."_

"_Thank you."_

"_I just hope that everything will be okay for you."_

"_A walk would help to clear my mind sir."_

"_I understand."_

_There was then a silence between the two for a moment, and then the captain spoke up._

"_Anyways, I wanted to let you know personally that you will be flown home tomorrow."_

_Takeru looked up at that._

_"Sir?"_

"_We would like to send you home a couple weeks early as a token of our gratitude for your service and for our deepest condolences for your losses."_

_Takeru didn't know what to say._

_"So please pack your things. Your plane leaves tomorrow at 0600 hours. Dismissed."_

_Takeru was silent as he stood up. He looked at the captain and then bowed._

_"Thank you very much sir."_

"_No, thank _you_ Aizawa."_

_

* * *

_

Present Day

"Sir?"

Takeru woke up suddenly as he was nudged. He looked around and then up at the stewardess who woke him.

"I'm sorry to wake you sir, but we are here at Narita now and everyone has already left the plane." she said to him.

Takeru nodded his head and then got up.

"Right, sorry about that."

He gathered his things and then he moved off the plane. He was the last person on the shuttle bus and he muttered an apology to the driver and passengers who were waiting for him. Once he was on, the driver shut the doors and then drove the passengers to the gate to be processed. Takeru, being a Japanese citizen, went to the shorter line. Once he was processed, he met up with a driver and an admiral. He saluted the admiral and the gesture was returned.

"Welcome back to Japan. We're happy to have you back." he said.

"Thank you sir." Takeru said.

"Please follow us. It would be our honor to drive you home."

Takeru nodded his head and then followed them out of the airport and to the car. Takeru placed his bag in the trunk and then got in the back. Sitting next to him was a politician who greeted and congratulated his arrival. Takeru thanked him to be polite, but didn't care for him. Takeru didn't like politicians, and even more so ever since going to Somalia. Takeru looked out the window as they were driving him towards his house.

"Feels nice to be back, doesn't it?" the admiral said.

"Yes sir, it sure as hell does." Takeru replied.

The rest of the ride to his house was done in silence and no one really attempted to break it. They knew that he had just come home from a long tour and a hard battle the previous day and they knew he probably just wanted to be silent and enjoy the fact that he was back home again. They pulled up to his house and then everyone got out.

"Once again Aizawa, I thank you once more for your service and welcome you home." the admiral said as he offered his hand.

"Thank you sir. I truly appreciate it." Takeru said as he shook his hand.

"Yes indeed. Thank you for your service and welcome back." the politician said.

"Thanks..." Takeru muttered.

The driver opened the trunk and handed Takeru his bag, and then with that, they all got back into the car and bid him farewell, then were off. Takeru took in a breath and then let it out. He looked up at his house and then smiled. It had been so long since he had last been here. It was training straight to Somalia. Oh how he missed his home and being in his own room. Oh how he missed their shoreside stand. Oh how he missed his sisters. Oh how he missed Ikamusume. He took in a breath and then walked up to the door. He held his hand up but hesitated to knock. What would he say? What would they say? They didn't expect him to come home so soon. His heart was pounding fast, really fast. However after a moment of hesitation, he knocked on the door three times.

"_Coming!_" came Eiko's voice.

Takeru sucked in a breath and held it. Just when he thought his heart couldn't beat any faster, it did. When the door opened, he saw Eiko and she saw him. They were completely silent.

"Who is it..." Chizuru gasped when she saw.

"Oi oi, what's all the..." Ikamusume started.

Time had seemed to stop for a moment and then finally, Takeru was the first to break the silence.

"_Tadaima_." he said.

"TAKERU!"


	3. Chapter 1: Isn't It Reaquainting?

Laughter was heart inside the Aizawa residence.

"So then I told him, 'Kurou! Watch out!' and then he turned around but it was too late and then the bar smacked him in the head and he fell to the ground."

Everyone laughed at that.

"Wow, did he not hear it coming loose or something?"

"He claims he was 'listening to music', but his iPod was in his pocket."

"Wow"

Takeru leaned back in his chair and then patted his stomach.

"God, it's been so long since I've had such a good, filling meal. The stuff they feed you on base is crap, and it's not enough either." Takeru explained.

"Why am I not surprised." Eiko said.

Takeru chuckled at that.

"Well anyways, thanks Chizuru. It was really good and it's so nice to eat your food again. I have completely forgotten just how good it was."

"You're welcome." Chizuru smiled.

Takeru then turned his head over to Ikamusume.

"So how about you Ikamusume? What have you been doing this whole time?" he asked her.

"M..me?"

"No, the one behind you."

Ikamusume turned around and when she did, everyone laughed.

"No no, I was just kidding. It's supposed to imply 'of course you, who else?'." Takeru told her.

"She's still as dull as before. If you were expecting to come home to a genius, I'm afraid you're setting yourself up for disappointment." Eiko said.

"Hey! That's not true -de geso! And what do you mean when you say that I'm 'dull' -de geso? Are you implying that I'm an idiot -ika?"

Takeru laughed and then placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Chill Ikamusume, chill. She's just playing." he laughed.

"Or am I?"

Takeru laughed at that.

"At any rate, it's nice to see you too Ikamusume. I missed you a lot as well. I'm glad to come home to the same person I knew from before."

"What's that supposed to mean -de geso?"

"It means that I'm happy to see you, that's all." Takeru said.

Chizuru then got up to collect the plates, but when she stood, Takeru stood and placed his hand on her's.

"It's okay sis, I'll get the dishes tonight." he said.

"Oh no, it's alright..."

"Please, I insist."

"O...okay. If you say so. Thank you Takeru."

Takeru smiled as he began to pick up the plates and then brought them over to the sink. He turned the sink on and then he began to wash the dishes. Ikamusume came over to him and looked at what he was doing. Takeru turned to her.

"Yes?"

"Did you need help -ika?"

"Oh, no thanks, but thank you for the offer."

Ikamusume then slowly nodded her head.

"Oi, Ikamusume. Leave him alone. He's trying to readjust right now." Eiko called out to her

"Eh?"

Takeru smiled to himself as he was washing the dishes. She was right, he was just trying to readjust. Especially with that near-death experience, it was nice to do something as simple as washing the dishes for the people he cared about most. It took him the better part of 15 minutes to finish everything off and when he did, he dried his hands on the towel nearby and then walked back into the living room. There, everyone was watching TV and Takeru walked over and plopped down in between Ikamusume and Eiko.

"Watcha watchin?"

"Some stupid drama show. Ikamusume loves it."

"It's not stupid -de geso!"

Takeru chuckled a little as he watched a little of it. He never was a TV guy himself. He was always the kind of person to do things as opposed to watching other people do them. Eiko turned and looked up at him and smiled at him.

"It's so nice to have you back Takeru."

Takeru turned and smiled back.

"It's so nice to be back. I've missed this place so much." he said.

He then looked around and just then noticed that Chizuru wasn't there.

"Where's Chizuru? Did she go to bed?"

"Yeah, she went to sleep."

"Ah. Yeah I think I'm going to shower and then sleep myself." Takeru said as he yawned.

Eiko couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Well everything is still in the same place so, go ahead." she said.

Takeru yawned again and then he stood up.

"Well, I think I'm going to do just that. I'll see you two in the morning, yeah?"

Eiko nodded her head and then she stood up as well and then gave him a hug.

"It's so nice you're home. Sleep well little brother." she said.

"I'm taller than you." Takeru chuckled.

"Yeah well, you'll always be my little brother." Eiko giggled as she let him go.

Takeru then turned to Ikamusume.

"Night Ikamusume. It was nice seeing you again too." he said.

"Uh huh..." Ikamusume was too into what was going on in the TV to pay attention.

Takeru then chuckled and then headed off towards the bathroom.

"Night!"

"Good night!"

Takeru then closed the bathroom door and then let out a breath. It was so nice to be able to take it easy again. During his tour he was never really at rest, not even when he was asleep, so to know that he could take his time, it just meant so much to him. He took his time in the shower and was probably in there for 30 or so minutes. When he was finished he took his time drying off and getting his clothes on and then he left the bathroom. By the time he was out, the house was pretty quiet and everyone was asleep. He made his way up to his room and when he opened the door, he saw that nothing was changed. Nothing was out of place. Everything was still as it was when he first left. The only thing was that it was not dusty.

When Takeru plopped onto his bed, he almost fell asleep instantly. Laying on that soft bed, he felt like he was lying on a cloud. He hadn't felt this much comfort since...well, since before he joined the military. He pulled the blankets over himself and then looked out his window at the moon and smiled. He closed his eyes and then before he fell asleep, he muttered;

"_Tadaima..._"


	4. Chapter 2: Isn't It A Nightmare?

_Ikamusume was sitting in a room filled with filing cabinets and computer servers. She was wondering what she was doing in there._

"_He...hello? Is anyone there -de geso?" her voice quivered._

_She walked over and opened the door and then peeked her head out into the hallway. It was dead empty. She slowly exited the room she was in and then began to walk down the hallway._

"_Hello?" she called out._

_No one answered. She continued walking down the hallway._

"_Takeru? Chizuru? Eiko?"_

_Still nothing. Now she was getting really scared._

"_Someone answer me -de geso!" she called out._

_That was when the door next to her swung open and out jumped a man weilding an axe above his head. He was about to drop it down onto her but then he was shot and fell to the side. Ikamusume screamed and curled up into a ball. She heard the footsteps getting close to her and then felt a hand on her shoulder._

"_Ikamusume! Get up!"_

_She knew that voice, it was Takeru's. She looked up at him and saw him clad in combat gear and a rifle in his hand._

"_Takeru?"_

"_Come on!" he said as he pulled her up._

"_Ow! Hey! What's going on Takeru?" Ikamusume asked._

"_Base is getting overrun. I've called for med-evac. You'll get out through them." he said to her._

_He grabbed her wrist and then pulled her through the hall to another room and then closed the door behind him. When he did, he let go of her. She looked around and saw a lot of wounded people. She covered her mouth when she saw. They were all badly wounded. She even saw someone with their leg completely blown off. She thought she was going to throw up._

"_We're safe in here for now. The base's automated turrets have been picking off the oncomers but they're going to die very soon." he told her._

"_Takeru...what...what happened to..." but was cut off._

"_Wounded. All of them. Some of them are just barely hanging on by a string." he told her._

_She looked around once more at the wounded men. Some of them were groaning and some of them were trying to not make any noise. Some even looked like they might be dead. She watched as Takeru kneeled down to a man wearing a different uniform than him. The flag on his shoulder was also not the Japanese flag but one with red and white stripes with a cornered off section of blue with white stars._

"_How much longer until evac man?" the wounded spoke in English._

"_They will be here soon." Takeru responded._

"_Fuck, it hurts so much man. I don't want to die...I don't want to die..." he said._

"_I know, and I'm doing everything I can. Drink some water, it'll help." Takeru said as he held the canteen up to the man's lips and poured him some water._

_The wounded drank until he coughed. Takeru capped of the canteen and then set it next to him._

"_Help will be on the way soon. Just wait a little more." Takeru told him._

_With that, Takeru stood up and went to tend to others but was called back._

"_Hey!" the wounded called._

_Takeru turned back to look at him. With great strain, the Marine reached into one of his pouches and pulled out a letter._

"_Look, I...I understand if you can't get to me...so can...so can you give this to my wife?" he said._

_Takeru kneeled down and took the letter and nodded his head._

"_I will." he replied._

_The Marine nodded his head and then leaned back and tried to relax and will away his pain. Takeru looked at the folded-up note in his hand and then stuck it in his pouch. He then stood up and then looked over at Ikamusume._

"_This is what happens during a real invasion Ikamusume. People get hurt and die." he told her._

_Ikamusume didn't say anything. At that point, Takeru heard a helicopter outside. It was the med-evac chopper he requested._

"_Heli is here. Come on, follow me." he said._

_Takeru grabbed her wrist and then let her out of the base and then to the helicoper. Others were beginning to load up the wounded into it. He motioned her to get in and she complied. Once the heli was filled to capacity, Takeru motioned them to take off._

"_Stay safe Ikamusume. These guys will take good care of you and get you back home." he told her._

"_What about you -de geso?"_

"_I'm going to stay here, I have to help more people and make sure that the enemy doesn't overrun the base."_

_With that, Takeru waved to the pilot and the heli began to ascend._

"_N-no! Takeru, don't leave me!"_

"_I'll be fine! I'll see you soon Ikamusume!" he called._

"_Takeru! TAKERU!"_

_She watched as he ran back into the base. A few moments later, she saw an onslaught of people overrunning the base. Ikamusume held in a breath and wondered what Takeru was going to do._

_**3rd Person - Takeru**_

_Takeru ran back inside the base once Ikamusume and the others were secured on the helicopter. He moved over to the surveillance screens and watched as he saw an endless number of enemies begin to move to rush the base. He knew he couldn't fight them off. Not by himself. But he wouldn't let them capture the wounded. He wouldn't let them capture the base and the secrets it holds. He wouldn't let them capture him._

_He set his rifle down and picked up a remote and then gripped it tightly and watched the enemy soldiers pour into the base. If he was going down, he was going to take down a hell of a lot of them with him. He heard them getting closer to his position, but he would wait just a little bit longer. Finally, when enemy soldiers kicked in the door to the room he was in, Takeru looked at them._

_'_I'm sorry Ikamusume..._'_

_Takeru then pressed the button on the remote and then the whole base was engulfed in explosions and flames._

_**3rd Person - Ikamusume**_

_From above, Ikamusume watched as enemies began to pour into the base. She was scared, really scared. And the gunner sitting next to her didn't make it any better._

"_Oh shit..."_

_Ikamusume turned and looked at him._

"_What's going to happen to him?" she asked frantically._

_He shook his head._

"_Watch."_

_She turned back to look at the base and right when she did, the whole base exploded. Ikamusume's face turned pale with shock._

"NO_!"  
_

* * *

"TAKERU!" Ikamusume shouted as she jolted up.

She was breathing hard and she took a moment to calm herself down. She looked around and saw that it was morning. She sucked in a breath and then let it out and then got up out of bed. She could smell breakfast being prepared, but she wanted to see Takeru. She walked over to his room and then knocked softly on Takeru's door.

"_Yeah?"_ came his voice from the other side.

"Can...can I come in -ika?" she asked.

"_Door's open."_ Takeru said.

Ikamusume gripped the knob and twisted it and slowly opened the door and peeked her head in the door. Inside, Takeru was sitting at his desk and running something over it. He turned his head and looked at her and smiled.

"Come on in. Close the door behind you." he said to her.

Ikamusume swallowed a lump in her throat and then did as asked.

"Please, sit." he said as he motioned towards the bed then went back to what he was doing.

She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge and then looked at what he was doing. He was running a funny-looking curved knife on some sandpaper.

"What are you doing -de geso?" she asked.

"Sharpening my karambit. Pretty cool little knife, huh? A friend of mine who's an American Marine gave it to me." he said.

"Karambit?"

"Yeah. It's a Southeast Asian knife. It originated in Java but got popular in Indonesian and Filipino knife fighting styles, so they're sometimes credited with the creation of it. It's made for slashing and gutting rather than stabbing. As you can see, it's not really a knife you can stab with." he said.

"A fighting knife -de geso?"

"Yep."

Takeru stopped sharpening for a moment to show her.

"You see, you stick your finger through this hole here. This ensures a tight and secure grip on the knife and really makes it a part of you. It makes it easier to gut as your grip is really tight and it isn't going anywhere. It also functions as a knuckleduster of sorts." Takeru explained as he made some punch-gut-pull motions to give her an example.

"What's a 'knuckleduster' -de geso?" she asked.

"Brass knuckles." Takeru said, "It's basically a piece of steel shaped to fit around the knuckles. It's designed to preserve and concentrate a punch's force by directing it toward a harder and smaller contact area and results in increased tissue disruption, including an increased likelihood of fracturing the opponent's bones on impact."

"Sounds painful..."

"It is."

Takeru then went back to sharpening.

"So...why are you sharpening with sandpaper -de geso? Whenever Chizuru or Eiko sharpen the kitchen knives, they usually use some steel rod or a stone -de geso."

Takeru chuckled, "Because it's cheaper and easier than using stones and I get the same results. That and I suck at using stones. And that 'steel rod' they use is called a 'honing steel' and it's NOT used to sharpen knives, only to hone them."

"Well what's the difference -de geso?"

"Well 'sharpening' a knife is to literally take the edge and make it sharp while 'honing' the knife is to keep and maintain the edge but not sharpen per se. A honing steel is useless and won't do anything if the knife is dull, in which case you'll need to sharpen it. If the blade is sharp and just needs some touching up, you use a honing steel or a strop."

"A strop?"

"You ask too many questions, Ikamusume." Takeru laughed.

He looked at his knife and then blew off the small shavings and felt the edge with his thumb.

"Cool. Now I get to touch it up with some 2000 grit then I'll strop it up." Takeru mumbled to himself.

He reached over and grabbed a sheet of 2000 grit sandpaper and then began running the knife over it.

"So how have you been Ikamusume? We didn't get to talk too much last night." Takeru said after a few moments of silence.

"I missed you -de geso..."

"I did too. That doesn't really answer my question though." Takeru replied with a small chuckle.

Ikamusume bit her lower lip and looked over at him. He was concentrating on what he was doing, but was listening.

"Takeru...you were away longer than you said you'd be -de geso..." she said.

"I know I know..." but he was cut off.

"No! I don't think you do know! I waited for you every day since you left and was so excited when the end of when you said you'd be back came, but you never did!" Ikamusume exclaimed.

"Well it wasn't really my fault Ikamusume. JSDF was hurting for men. They still are. They extended my contract. It's not like I had much of a say." he said, his eyes not straying from the task at hand.

"Takeru!"

Ikamusume stood up and gripped his wrist and stopped what he was doing. Takeru looked up at her when she did that. He saw her lip quivering and eyes were getting glossy.

"Ikamusume..."

Takeru placed his other hand on top of hers.

"I missed you Takeru...I missed you so much -de geso..." Ikamusume's voice wavered.

Takeru then stood up and then he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. She then began sobbing and buried her head into his chest and held him tight.

"Takeru..." she cried.

"Oh Ikamusume. You big crybaby." Takeru teased softly.

Normally she'd hit him back with a rebuttal, but she'd let it slide this time around. Takeru rubbed her back is a soft and soothing manner while he let her cry on him. He didn't vocalize it, but he really missed her too. In fact, he was confident that he missed her at least as much as she missed him, if not more.

After all, he placed his life on the line a lot of times and there were times, such as the previous day, where he was wondering if he would make it back in one piece or if they'd have to mail him back in pieces; giving his dog tags and a boot back to Eiko and Chizuru saying 'we're sorry ladies, but this was all that was left of your younger brother'. At any rate, he was home now and in one piece. He was back where he wanted to be. Their soldier had come home alive and not in a box. He couldn't ask for any more.

Ikamusume began to calm down and then he looked down at her and smiled at her. She looked up at him and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm...I'm sorry Takeru. It's just...it's just..."

Takeru placed his index on her lips to silence her.

"Shhh. It's okay. I understand."

She then rested her head on his chest again and just enjoyed being held. She didn't want this moment to end. But almost as if the higher powers were against her, they heard a knock on the door.

"_Hey. Breakfast is ready._" came Eiko's voice.

"Ah, alright thanks. Be right there." Takeru said.

He then looked down at Ikamusume and then gently pulled away from her.

"Go ahead and go downstairs. I'll join you all in a moment. I just want to finish up my work here. I'll only be a few more minutes." he said, motioning toward his karambit.

"Okay Takeru..." Ikamusume nodded.

She turned to leave, but Takeru placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her around and placed his finger under her chin and tilted her head up.

"Go wash your face before you go downstairs. Don't let them see that you've wept." he said to her softly.

Ikamusume nodded her head. Takeru then nodded as well and then sat back down at his desk and got back to work with his knife.

Ikamusume looked at him for a moment and then smiled to herself and left the room, closing the door behind her. She then headed to the bathroom to clean her face off. Once she had eliminated all evidence of her having cried moments earlier, she headed downstairs and sat at the table.

"Where's Takeru?" Chizuru asked.

"He'll be down in a moment -de geso." she said.

Ikamusume looked at her food and then just smiled softly and thought to herself;

'_My warrior has finally come back..._'


End file.
